An articulation has been conventionally operated on mostly by an incising method (open surgery). For example, in a general operation on an articulation, a tumor on a kneepan is resected or a broken cartilage or bone is resected. However, such operation has required a comparatively large incision. Therefore, there have been defects that an external injury has been produced, a pain and motion limitation have followed and a long time has been required until the injury is perfectly cured.
Therefore, there has been recently suggested a surgical resecting tool whereby a small pierced hole is formed in an articulation and an insertable part is inserted through this pierced hole to operate on the articulation without incising the articulation under the observation with an articulatoscope (endoscope). For example, in the publication of a Japanese patent application laid open No. 170449/1986, there is disclosed a surgical resecting tool having an insertable part in which a straight extending rigid inner tube provided in the tip part with a cutting part is inserted through a straight extending rigid outer tube. However, with this straight extending rigid insertable part, there has been a problem that, in the case of a resection within an articulation cavity, there will be a part which can not be resected. In order to cope with this problem, a surgical resecting tool wherein an outer tube forming an insertable part is semi-rigid and has a bending habit is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,738. However, in this prior art example, the insertable part is used as bent on the tip side to be in any form. There are problems that, when the insertable part contacts such hard tissue as a bone while being inserted, for example, into an articulation cavity, it will vary in the bending form to be hard to insert and, in some case, will not be able to reach a part to be resected.
Also, in this technique, there are problems that, when the outer tube is fixed as bent, it will be able to be assembled but the inner tube will not be able to be pulled out and the outer tube and inner tube will not be able to be well washed and will be unclean.